


Reset

by Khookh



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khookh/pseuds/Khookh
Summary: Boerne fällt auf, dass etwas fehlt. Aber was?





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes und zufriedenes Jahr 2018! :)

Als er zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche seufzte, weil die Spülmaschine noch nicht ausgeräumt war und Thiel sofort an die Decke ging und begann, die Dinge aufzuzählen, die er erledigt hatte – den Müll nach draußen, die Wäsche, die Pflanzen und außerdem neun Überstunden – da fragte Boerne sich zum ersten Mal, was hier nicht stimmte. Ob etwas fehlte. Als Thiel wenig später, noch während des Tatorts auf dem Sofa einschlief und nicht mehr dazu zu bewegen war, die mangelhafte Darstellung des Rechtsmediziners zu diskutieren, da begann Boerne zu ahnen, was fehlte. Als sie am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam zur Arbeit fuhren und Thiel wie immer das Radio von Deutschlandfunk Kultur auf hr Info schaltete, beschloss Boerne, Thiel kurzerhand zu konfrontieren.  
„Sie hätten gestern auch ruhig noch ‚Gute Nacht‘ sagen können, nachdem ich schon Ihre leergefressenen Chipstüten weggeräumt habe.“  
„Was?“ Thiel konnte einfach nicht zuhören, wenn irgendwo ein Radio oder Fernseher lief. Boerne schnalzte mit der Zunge, schaltete die Nachrichten weg und wiederholte seine Bitte.  
„Bitte?! Hättensese einfach liegen gelassen. Überhaupt, was geht es Sie an, was auf meinem Couchtisch liegt?“  
Weil Thiels Reaktion gar nicht so ausfiel, dass sie zu einer Lösung des Problems gelangt wären, entschied Boerne, dass er wohl doch anders vorgehen musste.  
Als die Woche sich dem Ende entgegenneigte, fragte er Thiel, ob sie am Wochenende nicht etwas unternehmen wollten, er kenne da einen See und ein Restaurant und man könne Boot fahren, das mache er doch gern und irgendein bodenständiges Gericht, das Thiels Geschmack träfe, fände sich gewiss auch. Boerne brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um Thiel zu überreden, denn der schob zahlreiche Akten vor, die er am Wochenende durcharbeiten müsse, außerdem brauche sein Vater Hilfe im Garten undsoweiterundsofort … Nur der Hinweis auf den Feiertag am Dienstag, an dem noch genügend Zeit für alte Fallakten wäre, ließ Thiel zu einem Treffen am Samstag – immer noch widerstrebend – einwilligen.  
Als sie dann am Samstag Boot gefahren, Bratwurst gegessen und Ziegen im Zoo gestreichelt hatten, als Thiel ihm lachend den Staub vom Mantel rieb, weil ein vorwitziger Ziegenbock ihn etwas geschubst hatte, da fragte Boerne sich, ob jetzt alles stimmte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es dem, was er sich vorstellte, schon etwas näher kam, aber irgendetwas immer noch fehlte. Dass sie noch nicht bei Null waren. Dass es den richtigen Anfang noch nicht gegeben hatte.

„Bei mir oder bei Ihnen?“, fragte Boerne am nächsten Morgen, als er die Brötchen auf den Frühstückstisch stellte.  
„Was bei mir oder bei Ihnen?“, fragte Thiel belustigt zurück.  
Dass Thiel aber auch immer so schwer von Begriff war:  
„Mein lieber Thiel, heute ist Sonntag. Was werde ich schon fragen? Wo wir heute den Tatort sehen natürlich?“  
„Kommen heute wieder die, die sich immer so kabbeln?“  
„Eben diese.“, und als Thiel nichts weiter sagte, zog Boerne eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte: „Also?“  
„Na, bei Ihnen, oder?“

Insgesamt konzentrierten sie sich recht wenig auf die Handlung des Films.   
Thiel sagte, es sei wieder unerträglich: „Die beiden da streiten echt wie ein altes Ehepaar.“  
Worauf Boerne nach einer Weile entgegnete: „Wenn Sie es schon erwähnen, Thiel: Alberich hat dasselbe nicht erst einmal über Sie und mich gesagt.“  
Thiel verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen und fragte: „Und was genau hat sie damit gemeint?“  
Boerne zögerte kurz und dachte dann, dass jetzt eigentlich so gut ein Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere wäre und sagte: „Vielleicht hatte sie das im Kopf?“ Und damit beugte er sich zu Thiel und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Und Thiel küsste zurück. Zurückhaltend erst, aber dann doch so leidenschaftlich, dass bei Boerne alle Bedenken verschwanden, seine Hände unter Thiels Pullover wandern zu lassen. Er hatte das noch nie gemacht, mit einem Mann schlafen, Thiels Körper berühren, Thiels Hände über seinen Körper wandern zu fühlen, aber es fühlte sich dennoch wunderbar und einfach richtig an. So, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.

Wenn Boerne gedachte hatte, dass sie in der Nacht endlich bei Null angekommen waren, dann hatte er sich getäuscht. Null war erst jetzt. Null war, als er bei Thiel wie jeden Morgen um sieben Uhr zwanzig klingelte, um ihn im Auto mit zum Präsidium zu nehmen und als Thiel nicht öffnete. Null war, als er vors Haus ging und er feststellen musste, dass Thiel fort war. Sein Fahrrad stand nicht mehr da. Null war, als er mittags in Thiels Büro ging und dort nur Nadeshda antraf, die ihm mit einem bedauernden Achselzucken sagte, ihr Chef sei schon in die Kantine gegangen. Null war, als Boerne in die Kantine kam und Thiel dort an einem Vierertisch mit drei Kollegen von der Sitte saß und nur kurz „Moinsn“ nuschelte, als Boerne mit seinem Tablett an ihm vorbeilief.   
Es blieb eine Woche lang null.   
Dann hatte Boerne einen neuen Fall auf dem Tisch und Thiel kam in die Rechtsmedizin geschlurft, hörte sich aufmerksam alles an, was Boerne bereits zu der Leiche wusste und am Ende fragte er, ob Boerne den Bericht am Abend vorbeibringen würde. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick sagte ihm, dass es nicht falsch wäre, wenn er neben dem Bericht eine Flasche Wein mitnähme.   
Boerne duschte und zog sich ein frisches Hemd an, bevor er einen kräftigen Rotwein in die eine Hand und den neuen Bericht in die andere Hand nahm und bei seinem Nachbarn klingelte. Thiel öffnete so schnell, als hätte er direkt hinter der Tür gestanden.  
Weil Boerne einen Moment brauchte, um seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, trat Thiel einen Schritt zurück und sagte:  
„Nu kommse schon rein. Den Wein wernse wohl nicht auf der Türschwelle trinken wollen.“

„Noch ein Gläschen?“ fragte Boerne zwei Stunden später und ihre Hände berührten sich, als sie gleichzeitig nach der Flasche griffen. Thiel zog seine Hand zwar zurück, aber sein kleiner Finger machte eine kurze Auf-und-Ab-Bewegung. An seinem nackten Handgelenk. Und das Knie, das vorher nur wie zufällig ab und an gegen seines gestoßen war, drückte sich fest an ihn.  
„Gerne.“, sagte Thiel mit einer Stimme, die das letzte bisschen Konzentration, das Boerne noch für den Fall übrig gehabt hatte, ausradierte. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er Thiel und sich selbst nachschenkte.   
„Wie lange hat das Opfer gleich noch gelebt nach dem Schlag auf den Kopf?“, nahm Thiel ihr Gespräch wieder auf. Boerne schloss kurz die Augen. Thiels Hand war jetzt auf seinem Oberschenkel und sein Zeigefinger malte dort kleine Kreise.   
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete er schließlich.   
„Aber Herr Professor.“ Thiel klang neckend, schelmisch. Er hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können, seine blauen Augen blitzten. „Gerade eben wussten Sie das aber noch.“  
Es war ganz still – nur von draußen war ein Auto zu hören, das über nassen Asphalt fuhr – bis Thiel endlich die Hand von seinem Bein nahm und sie ihm in den Nacken legte. Es war still – nur eine Tür, die irgendwo im Haus aufgerissen wurde, machte ein dumpfes Geräusch – bis Thiel sich noch weiter nach vorn beugte und ihre Lippen sich trafen. Die Tür irgendwo im Haus fiel ins Schloss und Thiels Zunge berührte seine.   
„Thiel …“ Und weil der ihn nicht zu hören schien, legte Boerne ihm seine flache Hand auf die Brust und schob ihn einen Zentimeter von sich. „Ich … also ich …“ Er holte noch einmal Luft, versuchte sich zu sammeln, setzte erneut an, und wieder ab.  
Thiels Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln: „Ich weiß. Ich will das genauso wie du auch.“  
Und Boerne wusste, dass Thiel Chipstüten herumliegen lassen konnte, dass er die Spülmaschine nicht ausräumen musste, dass er beim Tatort einschlafen durfte und dass trotzdem nie etwas fehlen würde. Er wusste, dass er hier war, der richtige Anfang.


End file.
